


Protect Him

by orphan_account



Series: Save Them [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite loves John, far more than Alpha Dave ever would. He'll protect him when Alpha Dave can't. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Him

**Author's Note:**

> Based of one of Pyrates headcanons about Davesprite and John

xXx

I see him, at night. It's not hard to see it anyway, since sleeping isn't necessarily needed what with being a flying sprite thing.

He'll curl up on his ship-bed, looking out of the window. His eyes are red, and there are tear streaks tracing his cheeks. Every night he just sits there, sleeping only when he passes out of exhaustion.

Sometimes he'll talk. Apologizing to his Dad, apologizing to Rose, Jade, the other Dave.

And then, he'll start apologizing to _me._

_"I'm sorry Dave. You lost them and now you have to watch us while knowing that your friends are dead and we're just taking their form."_

It hurts to realize that John's been paying attention. Because it's true, my friends are gone. My Rose, my Jade, _my_ John are dead. They're dead and every time I see John or Jade, my bird-heart shudders.

I made a vow to myself once upon a time, when I met this timeline's John and Jade.

I'm going to protect them.

I refuse to let them die.

For however long I stay here I'm not letting them die.

XxX

Jade knows.

She knows everything anyway.

But she watches John just as much as I do.

After a few days she ended up stopping me in the hallway.

"Dave?"

"Hmm?"

"...He's guilty. For things out of his reach. I... I don't know to help him. Da- you've always known how to help him through his pain. And you need him to help you."

Her gaze blatantly _begged_ me to not let him fall.

And I won't.

XxX

Sometimes it sucked, just watching their interactions. It sucked because they aren't mine and yet every time I stare at them in the face, I can't help but see them in the guise I last saw them.

Jade, under the mercy of a meteor.

John, _burned_ to a fucking crisp.

After a while, they had to stop asking why I was crying.

Having two of my best friends next to me was a blessing- it really was- and yet, I've never felt more alone.

XxX

John ended up being the one to comfort me. At the same time, I was the one to comfort him.

Neither of us understand each other- I may have watched him throughout the last while on this damned ship but we were virtually strangers.

And yet, there are so many things you can tell a stranger-who-looks-familiar.

"Dave, how'd I... How'd I die in your timeline?"

"...You don't... want to know."

"Tell me. Please Dave?"

Well damn, with those eyes?

...

Actually either way I didn't want to tell him.

Out of all questions, why _that_ one?

"John-"

" _Dave._ "

"...That Denizen burned you. When I found you... The only reason I even knew it was you was because of your stupid hammer." Fuck, my voice was breaking.

And that stupid idiot was just sitting in front of me acting like it was the best fucking story in the world.

"Dave... you're crying."

Was I?

My hand rose up, brushing away orange colored tears.

_"Fuck."_

Before I could really comprehend anything, John's arms were around me and I had my arms around him.

XxX

I should've known. That once _his_ Dave showed up, he'd forget about me.

John spent all of his time with Alpha Dave, catching up on what they missed.

It almost hurt, watching him with that Dave.

Dave never saw his corpse.

Dave never held his John through tear-stricken nights.

Dave wasn't the Dave that had gone through John's stage of insecurity of his sexuality.

And yet as soon as he came into the picture, landing in this other timeline, John forgot all about me.

Call it selfish, but I wish that we had never met with the others.

And it is selfish, because it's been so long since I've seen Rose- and she's the only one who knows what I've been through (at least somewhat).

Alpha Dave will never understand what John means to me.

_Alpha Dave will never love John Egbert like I do._


End file.
